


blankets keep me warm (but you keep me warm the most)

by vweetamin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, aka my favourite trope, yes they're having a sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vweetamin/pseuds/vweetamin
Summary: Come midnight, Chisato thought she could finally memorize her lines peacefully.Aya proved her otherwise.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	blankets keep me warm (but you keep me warm the most)

It was the middle of the night. She was supposed to be sleeping, not sitting with script in hand, cup of coffee half empty. She was supposed to be in deep slumber, just like the girl on the bed across her study.

Aya’s eyes were loosely shut. Her pink strands were free of pigtails she usually performed in, instead strewn across the pillow.

The room was dimly lit, still, she could make out the smooth lines on Aya’s face. It made her lips twitched into a smile. She looked peaceful.

So, _so_ peaceful. 

It made Chisato wants to protect her. Even though Aya is probably capable of protecting herself— well, forgetting her clumsiness aside. She wanted to keep her safe, keep her away from the cruel, harsh realities of the world.

Working in industry is never easy. Being in it for as long as she could remember, Chisato is fully aware of that; that’s why she couldn’t help but admire the sleeping girl.

Despite the load she carries as an idol group’s leader, she never falters. It only made her want to go even further, strive higher than before.

Maruyama Aya is one strong girl, so strong Chisato questioned herself. 

Is she actually an angel disguised in human form? Sent to earth to be humanity’s role model? Well, that’s one strange idea, indeed. It made sense in a way, though. Her dream is to become an idol to make people smile after all.

Maruyama Aya.

She shines like the sun.  
Yet, she’s the rain in the dry land.  
Also, the rain after the storm.

And most importantly, she’s a blessing in Chisato’s dull and gray world.

“Achoo!”

Ah, that managed to wake her from daydreaming. It also helped her realize one thing.

Angels don’t sneeze, unlike how Aya did. Aya is still a human after all, who is sensitive to the cold.

“I’m sorry, Aya-chan. Is the AC too cold for you? Shall I increase the temperature?”

“Y- yes please...” sniffs sniffs, “thanks a lot, Chisato-chan.”

“No problem.”

Putting away her script, she made her way towards the bed, slowly crawling over the blankets, as she cuddled Aya’s slightly shivering form.

“Isn’t it weird that you were born in winter yet you were sensitive to cold?”

“ _Mou_! Stop teasing me, Chisato-chan!”

“But you’ll be fine with cold, right? As long as you have me.”

“Of course. Blankets keep me warm, but you keep me warm the most, Chisato-chan.”

* * *

They spent their night cuddling just like that. She pressed soft kisses against Aya’s temple, her shoulders, her back, her lips—wherever she could shower with love and warmth.

Chisato was supposedly memorizing her lines for a new drama she’s in, but that can wait.

She’s got her girlfriend that needs to be taken care of, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> any comments and feedback are appreciated, thanks!


End file.
